skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath is the seventh installment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to Skylanders: Imaginators, and, unlike the previous Skylanders games, does not feature any new gimmick. It is to be released in the United States on October 14th, 2018. Story Summary Not so long ago, the evil Dragon King Malefor rose and wrecked havoc across Skylands, spreading darkness and fear wherever he went. However, the Skylanders, all working together to defeat this powerful force, were there to stop him. After a long and epic battle with lots of struggles, the mighty heroes triumphed, managing to save Skylands yet again and defeat Malefor once and for all - or so it seemed. The Dragon King, weak and powerless, went into hiding in his underground dungeon, plotting his next attack. Now, Kaos has escaped his containment from Skylanders Academy, and, in an attempt to get his revenge, has freed Malefor once again. The two evils have teamed up, and are scheming to conquer Skylands. However, there is hope. New Skylanders have risen, and, with the help of the Portal Masters, they will be able to defeat these evils and save Skylands from peril once again. Gameplay More Play Options As well as a longer Story Mode adventure, there are also additional Bonus Missions to be completed, adding to the replay value of the game and giving the player more to do. Malefor Mode is a new mode also introduced in the game. As well as that, Racing Mode and Battle Mode return. All New Characters There are 40 new Skylanders in the game - 30 new and 8 reposed, as well as 2 Guest Stars. New Adventure A brand new adventure awaits players. The story mode is longer with more levels, allowing for more exploration and gameplay value. Elemental Gates Elemental Gates also return, appearing throughout levels as they once did. Dragon Wings The Dragon Wings are a new gameplay feature introduced. They first appear and are used in Troll Labs Incorporated, and from there they makes more appearances in levels, both before and after that one. They are a pair of luminescent wings which, upon the Skylander using, allows them to fly from on point to another. It can be used either for areal combat, flying through a stage in a level, or getting to a secret area. Enhanced Graphics The graphics in this game are better than ever before and are much more advanced, looking even better than those in the previous titles. NPCs/Storytellers * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Tessa * Blobbers * Mags * Buzz * Sharpfin * Eon * Kaos * Glumshanks * Brain * Malefor * Spyro * Stealth Elf * Hex * Cynder * Jet Vac * Trigger Happy * Pop Fizz * Eruptor * Gill Grunt * General Robot * Scuzzy * Spellslamzer * Captain Von Shellshock * Captain Frightbeard * Iron Nose * Rat Kong * King Scalebeard * Sleep Dragon * Dream Sheep * Isabelle * Arkeyan Blitzkrieg * Elora * Gnasty Gnorc * Farmer McGee * High Orc Otunga * Atticus * The Rat King * The Dragon Council Skylanders Magic * Spellephant * Big Top * Hive Mind * Shaman Warrior Voodood Water * Bubble Trouble * Krayken * Aquamarine * Royal Guard Chill Tech * Mecha Sheep * Scrap Shuttle * Steampunk * Artillery Strike Chopper Life * Pandojo * Bamboozle * Bad Breath * Scope Shot Zook * Hunter Fire * Chargoyle * Blasteroid * Hot Shot * Wild West Flameslinger * Ripto Earth * Tomb Doom * Aftershock * Sand Smash * Outback Dino-Rang Air * Electro * Finbad * Thundertaker * Guardian Sonic Boom Undead * Frankie * Valefor * Monster Mojo * Specter Bow Grim Creeper Light * Flashbright * Nova * Pop Star Dark * Grey Matter * Sneak Peak * Slick Variants * Levels There are 25 levels in the main story of the game. There are also 5 Adventure Pack levels. Main Story # Sunflower Valley # Fancy Fields # Bitter Bay # Amber Caves # Magic Mountain # Drow Town # Frozen Wasteland # Isle Of Eyes # Ancient Orc Jungle # Sunset Desert # Celebration City # Cursed Airship # Robot Factory # Undead Battlefield # Dragonfire Farm # Chompy Sanctuary # Cursed Crystal Maze # Wicked Witch Town # Tiki Trouble Island # Kaos' Hideout # Temple Of The Ancients # Troll Labs Incorporated # Dragon Lands # The Badlands # Malefor's Stronghold # Aquatic Mermaid Kingdom (Adventure Pack) # Warped Dream Realm (Adventure Pack) # Mystical Library Castle (Adventure Pack) # Perilous Arkeyan Scrapyard (Adventure Pack) # Valley Of Avalar (Guest Star Adventure Pack) Bonus Missions There are 25 bonus missions in the game. # Operation: Rat Trap # Work, Water Works! # Mind Over Mutant # Midnight Snack # Let Them Eat Cake # Off The Rails # Cloudy With A Chance Of Trolls # Fixer Upper # Chompy Be Gone # Gone Fishing # The Garden Games # Win, Lose Or Spellslamzer # For The Greater Gold # Get Your Goats # Eggcellent Quest # Dungeon Of Doom # The Great Dragon Wing Race # All Mines # Food Fiasco #After Apple Picking #Look For Books #Watch & Burn #Weapon Of Mass Creation # Space Invaders # Buzz Off Character Packs Trivia Polls Do you like this game? Yes! No... Should I add Minis to the roster? Yes No Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series